Lunchtime Conspiracies
by insomniacbookworm
Summary: "Are you Robin?" Because Barbara isn't so blind as to not notice the similarities between her best friend and the Boy Wonder. And then Artemis shows up...
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't know where I came up with this. I just love the idea of Dick, Barbara, and Artemis hanging out at Gotham Academy. Bette's here too, but I don't really know much about her, so… People may be a bit OOC.

Edit: Thanks for all the favorites and reviews! I'm glad people like this one as much as I do.

Anyway, carry on…

* * *

><p>Dick took his usual spot at the lunch table in the courtyard, across from Barbara Gordon.<p>

It didn't take him very long to notice she was staring at him. With the Bat's training, he should have noticed quicker, if not for the challenging calculus problem running loops in his head. "Uh, Babs, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing," she said, spinning her fork around in her salad, her eyes still boring a hole through his head.

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"Hmm? Just something I heard…" She was still staring at him.

Dick's eyebrows scrunched a bit in confusion. "Okay…" He reached for his water, going back to his homework. _Now, if A equaled nine times the square root of three over x to the negative third power, then C must be… _

"Are you Robin?"

Dick choked, the numbers zipping out of his head. "_What?_" What could he have done to make her think he was Robin? Not that he wasn't, and really, if you had the ability to put two and two together, and had known him for a long time like Babs had, it wasn't that difficult to figure out. But truly, he had thought his acting skills were top notch after so many years of practice when it came to discussing _that_ side of his life.

Barbara smirked, watching him try to regain his composure. "You know, the Boy Wonder? Costumed crime fighter, partner to Gotham's Dark Knight?"

"Yes, I know who he is, I just don't know why you think I would be him."

Babs looked thoughtful. "Well, I overheard Linda saying that, you know, since Robin most likely lives in Gotham, and looks to be about our age, what if he went to Gotham Academy? He and Batman have to be rich with all the gadgets they carry around. And then I saw Bette in the library, and we started talking about it, and we narrowed it down to you. How many short, black haired, wealthy acrobats do you know? So, are you Robin?"

Dick smirked back at her. "Why yes, Barbara, I am Robin. Every night I go home, do my homework, and then go flying around the city in costume with a man dressed as a bat, beating up criminals and getting shot at."

"Sarcastic much?" This time Barbara actually took a bite of her salad, turning just the slightest shade of green as she did so. Ah, cafeteria food. Rich school or not, it was the same everywhere.

"Barbara!" Babs turned at the sound of her name to see Bette running over to their table. The blonde girl stopped next to the redhead. "So, did you ask him yet?"

Babs sighed. "Yes, but he won't admit anything. Unless that really was your answer…" She looked doubtfully over at Dick.

"Of course not. Wait a minute- you guys _actually_ think _I'm_ Robin?" Dick stared at the girls incredulously.

"Well, it would explain why you're out sick so often, and where you get all those bruises-"

"-and why you sometimes look like you haven't gotten any sleep for three days straight-"

"-and every time you come to school with some broken bone or other semi-grievous injury-"

These girls were not helping him at all. "_Riiight_. It's suspicious when the guy whose family used to do backflips over open air for a living comes in with a broken arm."

By this point Bette had taken a spot at the table next to Barbara. "You mean you still do it? The acrobatics and stuff?" she asked.

Barbara and Dick shared a glance. The last time Babs had visited the Manor, Alfred had been in the middle of chastising Dick for his high-flying activities in the formal dining room, namely hanging from the chandelier and twirling off to land on the table - sometimes on his hands.

The boy answered, "Of course. It's hard not to do more than I do now, I mean, I don't want Bruce, or Alfred, to come down on me for 'needless endangerment of my life'," _as Richard, of course, not Robin_, "but I could never just stop. It's who I am." Dick stopped, taking a bit of his sandwich.

"I keep trying to get him to try out for the gymnastics team, but he says it's 'not really his thing'." Dick childishly stuck his tongue out at Barbara, who attempted to whack him over the head.

"It's not my fault I'm better than the entire team." Instead of being insulted, Barbara just laughed.

Bette looked towards Dick. "I'd love to watch."

Dick beamed. "Sure! We usually go after school to the school gym to practice. You should join us sometime."

Babs spoke up. "Returning to our original topic-"

"Really? I thought we dropped it."

"Nope. Not until you come up with some really good excuses."

"How is that fair?" Dick whined.

"Wait! I think we need an outside opinion." Bette searched the courtyard for a reliable candidate. "Hey, Artemis!" Bette grabbed onto the passing girl's arm, pulling her over to their table.

Artemis was secretly relieved. Although having been at the school for a couple weeks now, she hadn't actually made many friends other than Bette. She was eternally in the blonde's debt for showing her around school that first day. "Hey, Bette! What's up?" She glanced at the other occupants of the table, eyes lingering for a second on the dark haired boy.

Bette motioned for her to take the seat next to Dick and smiled. "We have a question for you."

Artemis sat down, shoving her bag under the chair. "Okay. What do you want?"

Bette and Barbara looked at each other, smiling deviously. Barbara cleared her throat dramatically. "After extensive research-" Dick snorted. "Bette and I have come to the conclusion that Gotham's very own Boy Wonder may be hiding among us, and our number one suspect- Richard Grayson." Bette flourished her arm in Dick's direction.

"What do you think?"

Artemis studied the boy next to her. The boy who was trying hard to look completely innocent and not at all like the hero who was friends with the blonde's alter-ego.

"Nah, he's too… geeky. I can't see the Boy Wonder being a champion mathlete." The other two girls at the table burst into laughter, while Dick scowled.

"You should know, Artemis, as leader of Gotham Academy's mathlete team - which has been victorious for three years in a row, I might add - I take great pride in being called a geek." The boy struck a theatrically valiant pose, as if protecting the world's young brainiacs fell to his responsibility.

Artemis snorted. Bette tried to hide her grin behind her hand, but failed miserably. "I bet that's just what Robin looks like before he jumps down and knocks out some thugs," the curly haired blonde giggled.

Babs shook her head. "Dick, you realize you aren't the leader of the mathlete team, right?"

Dick rolled his eyes and went back to his sandwich. "Fine. Co-leader. But I will be after Zach graduates."

The rest of the lunch period followed safer topics (from Dick's standpoint) until the warning bell rang and the group hurriedly cleaned up and parted ways.

Dick ran around a corner, heading for his Calculus class, when a large mass bumped into him, sending his Calculus book to the ground and reigniting the pain of a recent injury in his shoulder. "Watch it, freak." The bully shoved him into the wall before walking away with his minions.

Dick squinted against the ache in his shoulder, waiting for the pain to go down. His textbook appeared in front of him, held up by a hand. "You should be more careful, Grayson. These hallways are dangerous." Artemis teased.

Dick took the book and crammed it into his bag. "Thanks, Crock."

"You're welcome, bird brain." The archer smirked. _Crap, she knew_. Batman was not going to be pleased.

Dick acted shocked. "Bird brain? What- wait- _You_ think I'm Robin? What happened to 'geeky mathlete'?"

Artemis laughed. "'We'll laugh about this someday'? Come on, Rob, only you would pull something like that."

Dick's pretend shock melted away, to be replaced with a grin. There wasn't any reason to deny it anymore, was there? "Fine, Artemis, you got me. But you cannot tell anyone, got it?" His eyes narrowed in a very, very, _very_ watered down version of the Batglare. But it was still enough to send your average school bully out of sight.

Artemis, who was certainly not your average school bully, didn't seem to be much affected and snorted instead. "I got it, kid. Is it some sort of requirement to threaten everyone who knows who you are?"

"Yes, actually. Bat rule number five. You wouldn't have believed how Wally acted when I told him. It was hilarious!" The two heroes moved out of the shadows and began walking down the now empty hall.

"Wally knows? Oh, I can _so_ use that…" Dick smirked.

"You know we're going to be late for class?"

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so the ending might be a bit weak, but I really wanted to get this done. I may or may not add another chapter if I get any ideas, but until then, this is it. Thanks for reading!<p>

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here is the unexpected (for me, at least) second chapter to Lunchtime Conspiracies. I didn't really want to write a second chapter, but it just sort of... appeared. The part I actually wrote this for is way at the end, the rest is just Artemis and Robin being awesome Gotham friends. I've decided they're my favorite characters to write.

Anyway, I'm telling my brain/muse/whatever it is that gives me ideas that this fic is now completed. (or is it?) (Yes! It is!)

OH! I must thank all the awesome people who favorite and reviewed and followed this story! Thank you! I'm glad you like this story as much as I do!

Okay. I'm done. Read on!

* * *

><p>.<p>

Detention. A lovely place full of happy, energetic children preparing to learn and study for their _very_ _important_ exams tomorrow.

If you answered that on a test, chances are you have never been to school. Or have watched television.

In any case, this is where Artemis found herself after being late to class. Again.

After she'd confronted Dick – Robin – they had not really tried to hurry to their fifth hour classes, instead following something one could consider 'directed wandering'.

And yet, Dick, true to form, had somehow managed to slip into class without the teacher noticing. At least, that is what he boasted. Artemis assumed the kid had just forged a hall pass. In fact, she was willing to bet he had tons of them in his bag in case of super villain emergencies. But if he did, then the least he could have done was give her one so she wouldn't be stuck here with Ms. Havers. Just give the lady some black, beady eyes and she would be a regular harpy.

Studying the other students trapped with her, Artemis swore half the group was dead. The boy a few desks in front of her had not moved for ages. Was he sleeping? She wished she could sleep… just a minute or two would be nice.

Maybe he was a zombie. Maybe there really was a bug going around school - except instead of the flu, it was some sort of super virus that messed with your brain and turned students into the walking dead and this guy had planned on getting into detention so he could eat their brains-

I've got to stop spending so much time around Wally, Artemis remarked.

Back to that sleep idea…

_Ring!_

Artemis' head shot up. Shoot! Detention was over already? She had been having such a nice dream…

Shaking herself awake, Artemis slung her bag over her shoulder and pushed past the other straggling students to the door.

It was nearing the end of eighth hour the following day when she got the message. A mission. No details were provided, but it was made clear that Batman wanted them at the Cave ASAP. Feigning illness, Artemis ran out of her class – math, which she disliked anyway so it was more a blessing than anything – and ducked out the nearest door, praying the security cameras remained unchecked until she graduated.

Her eyes landed on Robin as soon as she arrived. He stood alone in front of the large computerized screens, which were blank for the moment, still wearing his Gotham Academy uniform, complete with blazer, tie, and dark sunglasses.

Artemis walked over to the boy wonder and ruffled her hand through his hair, unleashing it from the preppy combed back look.

"Gak!" Artemis spluttered, "How much gel do you use?"

Robin glowered at the opposite wall. "B makes me. Secret identities suck."

Artemis laughed at the boy's petulant look. "You're telling me."

"At least you can tell people your name."

"Yeah, but most don't realize it _is_ my name."

Robin raised an eyebrow. Artemis suspected a certain butler's involvement in teaching the boy that expression. "True." He looked at her. "Shouldn't you change? Unless you want people to know you go to Gotham Academy."

"Shouldn't you?"

"Everyone knows I live in Gotham. People I don't know know I live in Gotham."

"It'd be quite the trick if you didn't."

"But I do."

Artemis shrugged and returned to the original question. "I guess I don't really care if they know where I live. They already know I'm not Green Arrow's niece."

Robin nodded. "Sorry if this bothers you, but it's good to see you trusting people."

"When did I not trust people?"

Robin simply lifted the eyebrow again in an expression that clearly said, 'I don't think I need to answer that.'

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Where are the others? The call sounded urgent."

"Batman said he would be here soon, but he has to pick someone up first . Not sure who. Probably GA. Why doesn't he get a car or something?"

"He has arrows, which work like those batarang zip lines you carry around."

"Yeah, but what if he needs to go somewhere not in Star City, or has a time limit? Doesn't he fight that Clock King guy all the time?"

The zeta beam announced the arrival of Megan and Conner. The two quickly became Miss Martian and Superboy, with much more effort on M'gann's part.

"I... I don't know. Last I heard he was planning on getting a plane. I guess the 'Arrow Jet' sounded better than the 'Arrow Car', or 'Mobile' or whatever. I don't know how he plans on landing it in the middle of a busy city."

Robin snickered.

"Hey guys!" Megan greeted. "How was school? I didn't know you went to the same one."

"Good. You know, school's school."

Conner grunted in agreement with Robin.

"I got an A on that test you helped me study for, M'gann. Thanks for the help, by the way."

"No problem." The girls high-fived.

"Artemis, Robin, go change and be back in five." Batman swept through the room, opening computer screens and bringing up pictures he would no doubt explain momentarily. It made no difference whether the zeta tube announced his arrival or not, none of the teens had noticed the hero until he spoke.

"The Wall-man is in the house!" Unlike Wally, who would send the computerized voice out of work. The speedster did a fine job of announcing himself.

"What did Batman say when he found out I know who you are?" Artemis asked not three minutes later as she and Robin – now actually Robin, complete with cape and Kevlar – ran down the hall toward the monitor room.

"If I didn't know him, I would have thought he already knew about the whole thing. All he said was, 'I trust your judgment'. Which is the same thing he said about Wally, so I guess you're in the clear," he sent a sideways glance at her, failing to hide his grin. "For now."

Artemis used her self-control not to whack his arm. She could see how he annoyed Barbara so much.

"Hey, Wally," Artemis sidled up next to Kid Flash as the Team headed for the Bioship. "Did you know Robin goes to my school?"

Wally visibly paled beneath his mask. It clashed horribly with his fiery hair. "Uh, n-no, why?"

Oh, this was fun. "He was wearing the uniform when I arrived today. It's just," she hid her smirk, "he reminds me a lot of this rich kid. Richard Grayson. The guy's been stalking me since the school year began, and it would make so much sense if he was actually Robin. You've seen him on TV, right? With Bruce Wayne? What do you think?" Artemis trained her glance on Robin, who was just now being latched in by the Bioship's seatbelt.

"I, uh…" Wally stuttered, "I really don't know. Probably not. He – Grayson, isn't he a big mathlete? Robin's more of an acrobatics guy, not… trigonometry."

"Hmn."

"Why are you smiling?"

"No reason." She left Wally by the chair behind Robin. She could feel his suspicious watch on her back the entire ride.

"Dude," Kid Flash whispered, "I think Artemis suspects your identity."

Dick just laughed.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Review?


End file.
